


baby tater theater 3000

by donutcats



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, also my first andi mack fic, it's short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutcats/pseuds/donutcats
Summary: “What about you, Cyrus?” Andi asks.“What about me?”“Well, we talked all about the latest Jandi drama.” Buffy says.“And we know Buffy and Marty hold hands.”“So really.” Buffy continues. “That leaves you.”





	baby tater theater 3000

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a 22 year old lady that is binge watching a disney channel show and writing fic about middle schoolers. honestly, it's completely in character for me. I haven't caught up just yet, but! I know enough and I'm super in love with both tyrus and muffy so I had to write something short and sweet about them both. (also I do love andi but I also know one of her character flaws is being kind of pushy when asking questions and I tried to stay true to that while writing.) 
> 
> please enjoy and don't be afraid to leave me your opinions!

“So,” Andi starts, eyes already twinkling in that meddlesome way of hers. “What’s going on with you and Marty, huh?”  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes, stuffing a full baby tater in her mouth. It’s not that she doesn’t want to talk about it. It’s just. She doesn’t want to talk about it. But Andi shuffles closer across the table, elbows slipping a bit as she leans forward.  
  
“ _Buffy_. C’mon, we have to know!”  
  
“Nothing’s going on. We’re just, hanging out.”  
  
“Yeah like, everyday.” Cyrus supplies, setting up a little group of baby taters in some semi circle, probably already casting roles for another round of baby tater theater. “And you’re _always_ on your phone.” He pauses, looking up from his taters. “It’s adorable, really.”  
  
“You’re both gross.” Buffy huffs again. “It’s not a big deal, ok?”  
  
“It feels like a big deal!” Andi exclaims.

“I thought he wanted to be something more, but you just wanted to be friends?” It’s Cyrus’ turn for the questions, even as he continues to focus on his taters.  
  
“I do want to be more! I just. I don’t want to lose our friendship. We talked about it though, like actually sat down and talked, and I think we’ve come to a nice middle ground.”   
  
“And?” Andi presses, resting her chin in her hand, already smiling. “I’m waiting.”  
  
“We hang out like we did before, do all the things we did before, but now he’s allowed to hold my hand.”  
  
“Awww.” They coo, in chorus.  
  
“Sometimes I even kiss him on the cheek goodbye. But that’s only sometimes! When he’s earned it!”  
  
Andi and Cyrus make kissy faces at each other, laughing when Buffy throws a baby tater at each of their heads. She’s smiling too, but it’s hard not to when her friends are so happy for her.

“And for your information,” Buffy starts, just now remembering something Cyrus said only a few minutes ago. “I’m not _always_ on my phone.”

Andi shrugs, sipping at her milkshake. “You kind of are. But like Cyrus said, it’s really cute! You want to talk to him all the time.” She sighs a bit dreamily.

“I can’t wait to have something like that.” Cyrus adds just as dreamily, reaching in his pocket for where his phone just gave a blip. His face lights up a little, and his fingers tap against the screen, before he sets his phone on the table. “Enjoying someone so much you just, can’t help but always want to be with them. Even if it is just through the phone.” He mirrors Andi’s sigh, leaning his head against hers.

A second later his phone blips again, and Cyrus snatches it up. “Everything ok?” Buffy asks.

“Yeah. It’s just Tj. We’re having an emoji war.”  
  
“Emoji war?” Andi tries to look over Cyrus’ shoulder, but her brows just scrunch together.

“Mmhm. We send each other the weirdest, most out of context string of emojis and try to make each other laugh. Let’s see; crying laughing cat, cowboy, and trumpet.”  
  
“That makes no sense, Cyrus.”  
  
“Exactly!” His phone gets put away again, the smile never leaving his face. Andi and Buffy shake their heads very fondly at their best friend. “But yeah, you and Marty are pretty perfect for each other, Buffy. It’s amazing.”  
  
“Hey, speaking of!” Andi half stands from her seat, waving towards the door of The Spoon. “Marty, over here!”  
  
Buffy’s still groaning by the time Marty sets down his things and slides into the booth next to her. “Let me guess,” he says as a greeting, placing a hand on Buffy’s back. “The reason Buffy looks like she wants to drown herself with her milkshake is because you were talking about me.”  
  
“You know me so well.” She mumbles, pressing her face into her arms.  
  
The next few minutes are filled with random bits of conversation interspaced with banter from Buffy and Marty, going back and forth even as they share a milkshake and hand each other baby taters.  
  
“What about you, Cyrus?” Andi asks, in a far more casual way then when she was ready to interrogate Buffy.  
  
“What about me?” Cyrus fires back, popping a tater into his mouth, effectively ending the movie monologue he was just doing.  
  
“Well, we talked all about the latest Jandi drama.” Buffy says.  
  
“And we know Buffy and Marty _hold hands_.” Andi shrieks as Buffy throws sugar packets at her, Marty pulling more from the basket to hand over. “I yield! Ok, you win!”  
  
“So really.” Buffy continues, as if nothing happened. “That leaves you.”  
  
“Nothing’s going on with me. Alone and drama free as always.” He punctuates it with an exaggerated shrug and biting a baby tater in half.  
  
Buffy and Andi share yet another look, both choosing to not bring up how Cyrus has been pulling out his phone throughout their meal to continue whatever emoji war he has going with Tj.  
  
He’s checking his phone when a chair scrapes over to their table, catching all of their attention. When they look up, they watch as Tj flips it around so he can sit in it backwards. “Hey Cyrus. Hey guys.”  
  
“Teej!” Cyrus practically drops his phone so he can lean out of the booth and do some weird half handshake half hug with Tj. “I didn’t know you had time to stop by before your shift.”  
  
“It got moved to a little later in the day, so I have like, an hour to burn.” He’s smiling at Cyrus, the big type of smile that Buffy doesn’t think she’s ever seen on him unless Cyrus is around.  
  
She raises an inconspicuous brow at Andi, who happily scrunches up in her nose in response.  
  
“Wow, Tj Kippen sitting with us. I never thought I would see the day.” Marty says, breaking the two boys out of whatever little staring moment they were having.  
  
“You and me both,” Buffy mutters.  
  
Tj shrugs, his smile dropping a little. “I’m a changed guy. I’m pretty decent now, I’ll have you know.”  
  
“He comes with glowing reviews!” Cyrus scoots to the end of the booth, just so he can sling an arm around Tj’s shoulder. “Four and a half out of five stars. Tj Kippen is excellent at helping with History homework, tries his hardest to stay awake during nature documentaries, and makes a _mean_ grilled cheese. Would recommend adding him to almost any friend group. Signed, Cyrus Goodman.”  
  
“Only four and a half? That’s not fair.” Tj knocks their shoulders together, but his face has gone all soft again.  
  
“I always leave room for improvement. Plus, you do need to learn how to stop hogging all of the popcorn, and trying to copy me when we do Math together.”  
  
“I’m not copying! I just. Like to compare our answers.”  
  
“Yeah. Uh-huh. Sure.” Cyrus goes back to his baby taters, trying to line them up one handed, since he’s still attached to Tj. Without having to be asked, Tj moves closer and quietly starts helping Cyrus.  
  
“Who’s this?”  
  
“Dr. Ian Malcolm. I couldn’t think of a witty tater pun for his name.”  
  
“Just call him Jeff Taterbloom.”  
  
“ _Clever girl_.” Cyrus tries his best accent, both him and Tj laughing at the accent and the reference.

Buffy pulls her milkshake closer, taking a slow sip as she looks at the two of them. Marty steals the straw from her, his own eyes narrowing the slightest. “So, what’s their deal?” He asks.  
  
“I’ll tell you later.” She whispers back.  
  
Tj picks up a tater from the table and eats it whole, pulling a small indignant noise from Cyrus. “Who was _that_ ?”  
  
“The guy in the bathroom stall that gets eaten by the Tatersaurus-Rex. _Duh_ .”  
  
Andi can’t hide any of the glee written plain across her face, as she watches the two of them in their own little bubble, and Buffy can’t even be mad. She might not be as giddy as Andi, she’s filled with more wonder and curiosity than anything else.

They’re laughing again, the two of them, softly and to each other, and Buffy can’t decide if Tj is just humoring Cyrus, as he parades a little tater around, or if he genuinely enjoys this. Either way, Cyrus is incredibly undeniably happy, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
